Warping text is one manner for displaying text. Generally, characters are transformed to a warped orientation. Warping text applies to characters of the text. There is no manner for warping text effects, which makes warping undesirable in many situations. Moreover, selecting and or modifying warped text is inefficient and inaccurate. Such inefficiency and inaccuracy occurs because selection of a warped element does not take into account that the element is warped. Therefore, the user may make a selection based on the visual orientation of the warped element; however, the selection may map to a different portion of the element.